


twist the story

by lonelyheartsclub_com



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: M/M, More angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyheartsclub_com/pseuds/lonelyheartsclub_com
Summary: bertie hears words different ways now they've been tainted by stephen.
Relationships: Stephen Bampton/Bertie Wells
Kudos: 6





	twist the story

_i'll miss you,_

i call out to him, 

since we won't see each other until after the hols. 

_i'll miss you,_

i call out to him, 

since my uncle felix wants to take me out on the town, 

and i won't see him until i get back.

_i'll miss you,_

i call out in my mind, 

as he is led off in handcuffs,

choking on his own tears,

and i realise, 

that for all this time, 

i have been missing a murderer. 

_i'll miss you,_

i whisper under my breath, 

as he is confined into a cell, 

and the gavel is slammed down. 

_i'll miss him,_

until i can't miss anyone anymore, 

until i finally stop feeling.

_i'll miss him,_

in some sick and twisted way, 

until the end of time dawns upon me.


End file.
